


Waiting

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Castiel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's moan remains wordless when the hard cock finally sinks into his hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> 120% Porn. Nothing more. Have a good time.

Castiel's moan remains wordless when the hard cock finally sinks into his hole. It's a breath of relief that goes through his body as his channel welcomes the pulsing, throbbing intrusion. Letting his head rest on his arms, Castiel closes his eyes to wait. He was forced to practice patience the last days, now he revels in the feeling of having a cock back inside him. 

Above him Sam adjusts his position until he's settled. It takes a while for Sam resist the urge to move, the little motions drive Castiel crazy but he doesn't say anything. He just waits for what Sam will decide. He's partly disappointed when he hears the rustling of pages. A book is put on his back a few moments later. 

"That's okay?" Sam asks.   
  
Castiel grunts his response. "It's fine." 

It truly is. It's not the book that makes his body itch more with each passing minute. It's Sam's cock, splitting him apart, rammed into his ass and kept there until Sam decides to fuck him properly. For now Castiel is there to be ready, to warm Sam's dick, to please it with his own wet dark fold. So Castiel relaxed and buries his head into his pillow, searching for a comfortable position. 

It works for a while and the constant turning of the pages tell Castiel he can't move. The book keeps him grounded but Sam's dick is long and prods against his walls, pulsing and reminding Castiel it's still there and he hasn't come yet. Resisting to move gets difficult with each passing second. Sam's thick cock throbs inside him, reminding Castiel of its length and girth. Or how it feels when Sam is fucking him, drawing his cock in and out over and over again.

"Cas," Sam warns as Castiel keeps shifting beneath him. "Stop this."

Sam slaps Castiel's thigh before turns the page again. But the short hit doesn't have the desired effect, the angel keeps rocking his hips back and forth, tries to get some friction by rubbing himself against the mattress.  

"Have patience, Castiel. Or you'll suffer the consequences," Sam warns. 

"Yes, I know," Castiel says but can't keep the desperation out of his voice. Still he tries to remain calm and ignore the burning feeling where he and Sam are connected. 

It last, if only for a short while until Castiel starts sobbing into the pillow, not moving exactly but clenching and unclenching around Sam's cock inside him. 

"Enough," Sam growls. "I can't read like this, Cas."

As much as he would give into the urge to fuck Castiel, he can't just yet. He has still a bit of reading to do and it's not Castiel's place to decide when gets fucked. Since the moans are too distracting, Sam decides it's best to occupy Cas' mouth. Give him something to do until they can get to the fun part of the evening. 

"Please, Sam, no. I'll be good, please," Castiel whines as Sam draws out of him, leaving empty. 

"It's your own fault," Sam says and stares at the glistening hole, winking at him. He resist to push right back in. 

Instead he shifts them around until Sam is comfortable sitting in the cushions and Castiel kneeling in front of him. Sam gestures the angel to come closer. Castiel gulps but obeys. When he's close enough, Sam takes his chin into his strong hands and drags his head down towards his cock. 

"See that, Cas?" Sam asks. "It's still hard. Since you can't keep still, you'll wrap your lips around my cock now. Suck at it, keep it warm. But not too much if you wish to get fucked later, okay?"

Castiel nods weakly before he complies. Sam resists a groan as hotness enfolds his hard dick. A look down makes him smile. Castiel has positioned himself between his legs, his lips around Sam's cock with just the base still visible. 

"Good boy," Sam praises and lets his finger run through the black hair. "Stay like this and I'll give you want you later. I bet your hole feels empty now?"

A whine escapes Castiel and Sam recognizes the tiny nod he's given. Satisfied with Castiel still being on the edge, Sam picks up his book again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting PWP's for now since I'm working on a longer piece.


End file.
